


Every Emotion

by ziamfcks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, chapter, marshmellow fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every emotion has a story. Each boy has a partner. Short drabbles with the bromances for each boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Affection(Zarry)

Zayn POV

  
My heart swelled with pride as I watched Harry sing his high note for “Gotta Be You”. The girls’ screams echoed in my ears and I began singing again.

We finish the show and I end up in my hotel room which I shared with Harry. I watch him step away from the bathroom with just a towel around his muscular frame. He moves his wet hair from his eyes carelessly. He has no idea the affect that has on me. I clear my throat softly and he looks up and smiles when he sees me.

“You did well tonight,” I noted and moved over on my bed to give him some room. He scooted into bed beside me and threw his towel onto the floor. He tugged me closer to him and I threw off my shirt, discarding it along with his towel onto the floor. We’d pick it up later.

I laid my head onto his bare chest and he rested one hand on my hip and the other on the nape of my neck, stroking my hair. He presses a soft kiss against my forehead and I smile into his chest.

He hums in agreement and closes his eyes, “So did you. I’m always amazed at your high notes.”

I’m secretly pleased with his praise of me, but I don’t say it. Of course he knows anyway, he could always read me like a book.  
“I love you Zayn,” he murmurs as he drifts to sleep.

“I love you too Harry,” I mumble as I hear his soft snores fill my ears and I fall asleep thinking of the small acts of affection Harry and I share.


	2. Anger(Zouis)

“You are such a fucking flirt!” Zayn growls angrily as he slams his fist onto the kitchen table. He doesn’t dare look at Louis. He knows angry blue eyes are glaring back at him.

Louis stands across the table seething with anger. He shoots daggers at Zayn with his eyes as if hat would hurt him. He brings a whole new meaning to ‘If looks could kill.’

“I’m the flirt? I’m sorry was it me kissing Harry in the stairwell?” The blue eyed boy places one hand n his hip and cocks an eyebrow.

“Yes! I walked in on you two making out behind the stairs. He was practically humping you!”

“Well at least I didn’t’ have hickeys from Harry! Liam left some pretty nice bruises on your neck.”

Zayn flushes with embarrassment and he instinctively goes to cover his neck. Louis doesn’t say anything but he watches as Zayn fumbles trying to pull his shirt collar up to cover the small purple bruise Liam had made into his toffee colored skin.

“He came after me when he was drunk.” Zayn mumbles. Louis sighs and falls into the wooden chair set up at their table. He places his head in his hands.

“How did we become so messed up?” He whispers. Zayn pulls a chair up next to the older boy and rests his head on his shoulder.

“We just lost each other. That’s all. We can fix it.”

“You think so?” Louis questions quietly, peaking at Zayn from his hands.

Zayn tugs his hands away from his face and places a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I know so.”


	3. Angst(Ziam)

Zayn is curled up on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and his cheeks stained with tears. He threw up three times tonight and he hasn’t even been drinking. He rocks himself back and forth in a way that’s supposed to soothe him but it only increases his angst. He can’t focus on anything. He tries to make his eyes watch the one spot on the wall with a small black dot but his eyes flicker from the dot to the door to the window to his feet.   
Finally his door swings open and Liam steps through calmly. As if he has no idea everything he’s put Zayn through tonight. And the sad part is he probably doesn’t. He shrugs off his jacket and turns o Zayn with a smile. His smile falters after he sees Zayn and he rushes over to him.   
“Zayn… babe what happened to you?” Liam asks wiping his tears quickly from Zayn’s cheeks. Zayn whimpers and pushes his open laptop over so Liam can see the image painting the screen. It’s of Liam and Danielle. They’re leaving a fancy restaurant with intertwined hands. Liam’s face falls and he wraps Zayn in a hug.   
“Babe, that’s not anything. I promise. We went out for a few drinks. I was meeting her new boyfriend.”   
“Promise?” Zayn asks quietly.   
Liam presses a small kiss to the edge of Zayn’s lips and the raven haired boy lets a small smile slip by.   
“Love you.” Zayn mumbles as he closes his eyes leaning against Liam. Liam settles into the bed rubbing his boyfriend’s back soothingly. He hums softly lulling Zayn into slumber. Zayn’s soft snores fill the room and Liam lets his eyes droop shut and he falls asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


	4. Frustration (Lirry)

I needed him.  
We were in love and he’d been stolen from me; my curly haired teddy bear. I’d had so many good times with him: from our first date at Disneyland to our casual dates lounging on the couch eating Chinese food and watching silent movies. We’d had so much fun together, or at least I had. I didn’t understand why he wasn’t with me.  
The worst part of all of this was that he’d promised he’d be here. He said he’d be with me tonight. We’d be huddled together on a blanket by the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa and telling stories to each other as we fell asleep.  
My cheeks were stained with tears as I watched door. I glance at the clock and grip my mug of hot cocoa tighter. I feel as if I’m going to break the mug, but I don’t. I wish I had though. It was the mug he had gotten me when he went to the Olympic Ceremony. It was a small mug with the flag of Britain printed across it. My eyes flicker back to door and then to the clock. Three hours since he said he’d be here.  
My eyelids droop heavily, and I can’t stand it anymore. I can’t stay awake. I can’t wait for him right now. My frustration had built all night and I couldn’t handle anymore. I threw my mug of cocoa at the door where my colorful Christmas lights had been strung. It burst into thousands of little glass shards and fell to the floor. I let out a sob and buried my face in my hands.  
“I hate you. I hate you so much,” I mumbled to myself.  
I thought of how pathetic I was, sitting here on Christmas Eve. waiting for someone who would never come. He had somebody else, and that frustrated me more than anything ever had.


	5. Anxiety (Ziall)

Niall POV  
I was an Irishman. I was prone to drinking excessively, but tonight especially.  
Zayn was gone from tour to see family now that tragedy had struck. I hadn’t been away from any of the boys for more than a week. Over few months we’d been together for the Up All Night tour and interviews, I’d grown especially close to Zayn.  
Things between had escalated rather quickly within the first month of the tour. We had shared a few stolen kisses backstage and in the privacy of our hotel rooms. The second month grew to a romance that couldn’t be ignored by either of us. We were sneaking away to hotel corridors to make out and spend nights together in bed to cuddle.  
He said he’d call me when he was safe at home. It’d been twelve hours. How much longer did he expect me to wait before I flipped out? He obviously thought I could last longer. Within five hours, I was locked up in my hotel room with two cases of beer and my phone between my legs waiting for his call.  
“Ring, ring, please ring,” I mumbled drunkenly at the phone. I pressed the home button lighting up the screen to see a picture of Zayn and me kissing with smiles on our faces.  
Finally, my phone rang and Zayn’s named popped up on my screen. My anxiety was over.


End file.
